Forgiveness?
by Wolf-Dog-Demoness
Summary: Sydney lived a tramaitic life and holds a grudge against all men. will meeting Inuyasha change that? and will she find her lifes mate in the proccess? rated for very mild rape scene and lemons and limes later.
1. chapter one

Just so you know I don't own any Inuyasha people so don't sue, however Sydney and Demoise are of my own invention. Also this story takes place before Kikyou or Kagome. At the flashback scenes things get gruesome. There is a rape scene so be warned.  
  
Forgiveness? Chapter 1 Sydney woke up to some loud noise. She twitched an ear at the disruption from her sleep. Sydney was a Wolf, Dog demon mix. She had hip length dark brown hair with two streaks of platinum highlight framing her face. She opened her eyes to further investigate the one responsible for all the noise. Her eyes were interesting platinum with amber flecks.  
She looked up through long, dark eyelashes, praying for patience. She had recognized the voice making all the noise. It was her traveling companion, Demoise. Demoise was a young wolf demon, with reddish-brown hair. He was also an orphan.  
Sydney painfully remembered the day she found Demoise. His family had been killed before his eyes by Demons. though his family was poor, and the Youkia had nothing to gain from it.  
Sydney shook her head briefly, willing the images away. She had tried so hard to forget those memories, of when she first found Demoise. He was barely four at the time, and could not understand why his family would not wake up. He had seen them killed but could not grasp that they would never come back...  
  
Flashback 1  
Sydney had been attracted to the place because of the scent of fresh blood, and fear mingling in the air. She had hurried to the place redoubling her speed when she heard a child cry "mama, papa, please wake up... ill be good I promise..." His cries had almost broken her heart then and there. She mentally adopted him then.  
She hesitated only a moment outside the hut. Demoise was crying so hard he didn't even notice her enter, and come to stand behind him. Sydney gently reached out a hand and carefully placed it on the boy's head. He stiffened momentarily, but then relaxed as she calmly picked him up and hugged him. She knew what he was feeling. She had suffered through the same torment though at a younger and tenderer age. And it was much worse.  
  
Flashback 2 She remembered vividly the night her family had been killed. The night that cursed man took for a short time her spirit away. But her spirit wasn't the only thing he took.  
They had come in droves, Youkia from all around. Her father had warned her to stay inside, away from the danger, but she would not listen. 'No,' she rashly thought 'she was to big of girl to let them do all the work.' She stumbled outside in time to see her father head fall to the ground. She was capture, and forced to watch as her mother was raped. Her mother died shortly after. The leader of the Youkia now turned his satanic grin on her.  
'NO!' she thought. 'No please I don't want to be next!' her silent plea was not heard. The boss ripped her cloths of, and plunged into her to the hilt. She screamed in agony, trying to curl up into a ball, wishing to die, but he held her flat against him. 'Now my sluttly little whore,' he breathed down her neck 'tell me what should I do next? Hm?' at that moment all her fear left her. She only felt rage. Rage against him, against all men.  
A sudden burst of energy blew him off of, and out of her. Her body was stiff, floating a few inches of the ground. Her hair billowed around her, lifted by her sheer power. Her eyes so innocent before glowed with an amber light. Barely visible, her pupils were demonic slits. That night she killed every one of her attackers, avenging her family's death and releasing her anger in one fell swoop.  
End flashback 1 and 2  
  
Sydney hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes, she could sense Demoise approaching. She did not want him to see her cry. He would worry, and she did not want that. He, this mere child, had taught her so much. To forgive, and forget. That all men were not the same.  
She hitched a grin on her face as Demoise strolled into camp, a bouquet of flowers clutched in his small fist, and a song in his heart. "Momma!" he cried joyfully "Your awake!" "Yes little one I am." She replied "and what have I told you about wandering off without telling me where you're going?"  
Demoise threw out his bottom lip and stared intently at his toes, casting her a pleading puppy-dog look that he had used so many times. 'Oh boy did I screw up or what.'  
"Sorry momma" he mumbled. His face brightened somewhat as he held up the bouquet. "But I picked some flowers for you. Do you like them?"  
"I love them." She said as she accepted the flowers. No matter what she couldn't stay mad at him long. Demoise gleamed with joy. "Now would you gather some firewood so I can start breakfast?" Sydney asked. "Okay!" Demoise called over his shoulder as he sprinted off. Sydney inwardly laughed. Nothing could keep little Demoise from exploring the forest.  
In another part of the forest where they camped, deep amber eyes snapped open, starring directly into Demoise's eyes. The cub froze dropping the firewood he carried. "MOMMA!" he shrieked as a clawed hand darted out to grab him. 


	2. Enter Inuyasha

Forgiveness? Recap In another part of the forest where they camped, deep amber eyes snapped open, staring directly into Demoise's eyes. The cub froze dropping the firewood he carried. "MOMMA!" he shrieked as a clawed hand darted out to grab him. ------------------------------------------------------------ Chapter 2  
  
Sydney was deciding what to cook for breakfast when she heard her cub scream in fear. Her eyes glowed red as she heard a mans voice yell something. She took of, running as fast as she could towards where the scream came from. 'If that man hurts my cub there'll be hell to pay.' She thought viciously. (At this point I need to remind you that since Sydney was raped as a child she doesn't trust many people, especially men, against whom she holds a grudge.)  
  
"Shut up you little runt!" yelled Inuyasha dropping the cub in surprise. He was going to yell more insults when something landed a hard kick on the back of his skull, effectively stopping his train of thought. He looked up to see a woman glaring in rage at him before he blacked out. Inuyasha stifled a groan as he woke up to the following conversation.  
  
"..."  
  
"Momma?"  
  
"Yes Demoise, What is it?"  
  
"Will he wake up?"  
  
"Maybe." She didn't sound hopeful.  
  
"Why'd you hit him, Momma?"  
  
"Because I heard you scream. I thought you were hurt."  
  
Demoise opened his eyes wide. "You were worried about me?"  
  
"Yes little one now go to sleep."  
  
That was all Inuyasha heard before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Sydney woke, remembering yesterday's events. She went to check on the prisoner. In the morning light she got a good look at him. He had long silvery hair; fangs, claws, and she could also remember the golden eyes she had glared into yesterday before he passed out. She checked his bonds, making sure they were tight, thinking 'What the hell am I gonna do now? He didn't hurt Demoise so I can't kill him... I guess ill have to free him. She looked back up into his face, and came face to face with those beautiful golden eyes she had seen yesterday. Judging by his appearance, he was at least part inu Youkia like her.  
  
"What are you doing." Inuyasha growled, trying hard to ignore how good she smelled.  
  
"Checking your bonds, what does it look like baka?" Sydney snarled back. They both stayed quiet for a moment. She sat down so her face was even with his. "Explain what you were doing to my cub." She ordered trying to keep her voice level, and free of anger.  
  
"Well if you have to know your brat woke me up, Bitch."  
  
Inuyasha barely finished his sentence when Sydney Slapped him as hard as she could, leaving gouge marks on his face from her claws.  
  
"If you ever insult me again I will kill you then and there." She whispered in a venomous hiss. 


	3. Questions

Forgiveness?  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, sadly. Oh well. I do however own Sydney and Demoise. Chapter 3 Friends? Recap "Well if you have to know your brat woke me up, Bitch. Inuyasha barely finished his sentence when Sydney slapped him as hard as she could, leaving gouge marks on his face from her claws. "If you ever insult me again I will kill you then and there." She venomously hissed.  
  
Inuyasha flinched from the pain of her slap.  
  
"You see I would not have let you live past calling me a bitch, but it would upset my cub to see you decapitated." She snarled.  
  
Inuyasha looked into those cold platinum eyes and believed every word of it.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me I think ill go take a bath." Sydney said calmly, acting almost like Sesshoumaru, void of all emotion. At least on the surface. On the inside she was a sea of emotions, hating ever one of them for making her feel this way. Though she acted like she wanted nothing to do with the hanyou. "Demoise, would you like to join me?" she added thought fully. "No thanks Momma. I want to stare at that weirdo a little longer." Said Demoise while pointing over his shoulder at Inuyasha. Though he may only come up to Inuyasha's knees, Demoise knew that as long as his 'Momma' was in hearing distance he was safe.  
  
Sydney sighed as she lowered herself into the hot spring. It was convenient. The spring was not to far from camp, so she would hear if Demoise got into trouble. Sydney instantly relaxed, letting the spring's magic ease her tense muscles. Grabbing a handful of course sand off the bottom she began scrubbing. Before she got in she was drenched in cold sweat. She had had another nightmare about the night her family died. She shuddered at the thought. Though it had been over a hundred years since then, she still could not forget. She thought it would continue haunting her for the rest of her life.  
  
Back at camp Inuyasha sat, still bound, and pondered how he got into this mess. "Hey kid. Any reason why your Mom decided to hate me?" Inuyasha rudely asked. "Well... I dunno if I should tell you... well... Okay I'll tell. Mommagotrapedwhenshe wasreallittle, sonowsheholdsagrudgeagainstallmen. I don't think I should tell you any more." Demoise fired off rapidly.  
Inuyasha just blinked trying to decipher what was just said to him. After a few minutes he quietly asked, "she was raped..." Demoise only nodded. Inuyasha suddenly felt unexplainable rage at whoever had done this. "Who did it?" he angrily asked the cub. 


	4. Freedom

I do not own any Inuyasha characters, although Sydney and Demoise are of my own creation.  
  
Forgiveness? Chapter4 "Freedom"  
  
Sydney had fallen asleep in the hot springs. And was having another dream. More vivid than last nights, though more pleasing as well. Not to mention confusing. She was lying on the ground, doing something inappropriate. Very inappropriate. With Inuyasha. And was pleased.  
She woke with a start from this dream, confused to say the least. Since when did she find interest in men? Don't get her wrong she's not lesbian or anything, but she just didn't like men like that since her family had been killed. She got dressed in a daze and went back to camp.  
  
Back at camp Demoise was having the time of his life, sitting on Inuyasha's head, and singing as loud as he could. Inuyasha flinched inwardly. 'This kid couldn't carry a tune in a bucket.' He looked up at a giggle. There She was, the pup's mother. He didn't know her name yet but made a mental note to find out. He almost gasp as the woman before him smiled slightly. The change it made was astounding; she looked even more beautiful, if possible.  
  
Demoise stopped his singing when he say Sydney come into camp. She smiled. But not at him. 'What's going on here?' he thought looking down at the hanyou under him. Then it hit him. His momma was smiling at a man. AT A MAN?!? His momma never smiled at men! Demoise almost went faint with surprise.  
  
"Demoise, you should go take a bath now." Sydney said, still smiling. "Yes Momma" said Demoise cautiously. What was the matter with his momma? Demoise did as he was told and left for the hot springs.  
  
Sydney sat down in front of Inuyasha looking him directly in the eyes. "Please, forgive my earlier rudeness and hostility. My name is Sydney. What may I ask is yours?" Sydney inquired politely. 'Why am I being so polite?' she though curiously 'what's with me?'  
  
"Feh", Inuyasha snorted. 'Why was she being so nice?' he thought. "My names Inuyasha, what's it to ya Wench?" Inuyasha flinched visibly as he saw a claw streak towards him. He waited for the blow to come. It never did. He slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't expecting what happened next. The ropes that bound him to the tree were no more. They laid in pieces on the ground. "Leave" Sydney hoarsely whispered. 


End file.
